A great woman
by LetsGetDysfunctional
Summary: Ughhhh. What is wrong with me? I honestly don’t know where this came from, don’t be angry with me. Tip x Gorg fic... ughhhhh... they have a kid... I own nothing


I know how the movie ended, but before the movie ended I just saw this ship and _had_ to go with it or I would go absolutely _mad!_ Basically, Tip and Gorg have a kid, it's stupid, I know, but bear with my story dump please? RnR... or don't...

In this version, Gorg is not the only one but the rock is still the next generation. Gorg is also, not a starfish... He actually fits throughout the armor. I imagined him as kinda spiky but let you imagination go wild.

* * *

Gratuity Tucci was a good mother. She tried to raise her children the way she was raised. Firm, but still flexible and fun. Boy was it hard. Tip saw her mother in a new light for having to raise her on her own. While Gorg tried to be home as much as possible, he was still the ruler of a civilization.

The Gorg people had settled down on Mars and new space technology made it possible to get from Earth to the Moon to Mars and back in a matter of minutes. Tip used this as much as she could. If she had any say in it, the father of her child _will be in it's life._

Emiliysa "Emily" Chiffon Tucci was only three years old when she noticed that her father was not around often. She found herself asking for him more often as well as being denied more often. Nights were something she looked forwards to unlike many children. This was the only time that she knew she would see her daddy.

Tonight it was no different.

"Mommy can I go to bed now?" The three year old begged.

"Not yet Emily, don't you want to wait until daddy is home?" Tip sighed, scooping up the little girl into her arms. "It's bath time now, then we can go to bed,"

When the girl was in the tub, she heard a slam from the living room.

"Daddy's home!" she cheered. Tip shushed her, confusing the girl. Tip peeked out of the door and shut it quietly. She took Emily out of the tub and dressed her quickly and quietly. She very carefully opened the window.

"Mommy, why are we hiding from daddy?" Emily whispered, tugging her mother's shirt.

"Shh, quiet Emmy, it's not daddy." Tip lifted the toddler up and out of the window. _Lucky were on Earth or we couldn't get out this way._ She thought gratefully. She rushed to the public transit and hopped on the emergency transit to the moon.

"Mommy, who was in our house?" Emily asked, looking scared and confused. Tip ruffled her hair and sat her on her own lap.

"I don't know baby, I think someone was just lost,"

"oh... ok"

"Don't worry baby, it's gonna be fine," Tip reassured. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence for someone to get drunk and get lost coming home. Many of the houses looked very similar in their neighborhood. It was probably a human who tried gorg beer for the first time.

It was probably a weird sight to see the wife of their ruler walking with a half human child wearing pajamas through the main capital. When they reached the main hall, she cut in front of the line to the front desk, ignoring a the protests from the waiting citizens.

"I need to know where Gorg is," She demanded, slamming her hand down on the desk. The frighted woman behind the desk pointed to the main elevator that led to his office. "Thank you," Tip hopped into the main elevator with some other important government officials. While they gave some weird stares, they did not say anything about her, knowing her to be a power force to be reckoned with, if you dared. Besides, very few people had ever seen Emiliysa who was said to be strong and have window shattering tantrums from time to time.

When they reached the office, they stepped off the elevator, leaving everyone else inside. Emily waved at them causing a few of them to wave back cautiously. When Emily saw the door, she jumped out of Tip's arms and ran in.

"Daddy, Daddy!" She squealed, hopping in his chair with him.

"Emiliysa! What are you doing here beautiful?" He smiled, hugging her.

"Mommy says theirs a drunk man in our house!" she said more cheerfully than appropriate.

His head snapped to Tip, who was still standing in the doorway.

"Emiliysa, why don't you go play with your toys in the other room for a little while?" Emily nodded, realizing that her mom and dad needed to talk, and ran off to her little toy room off the office. "Are you okay?" he asked. Tip shook her head, tears running down her face. She collapsed into him and he held her like this for a while.

"Were fine, that's all that matters," She sighed, standing back up.

"No, It's not," Gorg sighed, "I swear, this wont happen again, we need stricter laws on alcohol, something needs o happen before someone gets hurt, before _you_ get hurt!" He began to get louder and flustered.

"Gorg, we'll be fine," Tip hugged him soothingly, "While I agree with your ideas, your overreacting, we can take care of ourselves, everything is gonna be fine,"

Yes. Gratuity Tucci is a great mother. A great wife. And an woman.


End file.
